Trust Me But Don't Thank Me Yet
by BelleAmie97
Summary: When 1 year old Harry Potter is wrongly declared the BWL, 3 year old Alexandra Potter's life is changed forever. With a strange connection to a falsely convicted Death Eater, can she bring down Lord Voldemort as well as Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore and her father, James? With the help of an Ancient tradition and her family, she will find out who she really is along the way
1. Chapter 1- Halloween

Note: Hello and welcome! This is my first fan fiction so any feedback will be helpful for me when writing this story so please review!

This will be a Bellatrix/OC fic and a Dumbledore/James/Harry/Majority of the Weasley's Bashing fic! So there's a warning for you all!

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Alexandra Potter and any other characters I create in the future. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. _

It was a dark night in Godric's Hollow. Small drops of rain fell from the night sky where dark clouds hid the stars from view. Small children ran across the square, squealing with delight at the sight of the few shop buildings covered in paper spiders and ghosts.

It was the 31st October, 1981. The night that he, Lord Voldemort would destroy the boy who had been prophesied to vanquish him. As he strode across the square with a sense of purpose and power in him that he always felt on such occasions as these. He had waited for this night, he had hoped for it.

A small boy ran up to him shouting, "Nice costume, mister!"

The boy's smile fell as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood the cloak. Fear painted his face as he turned and ran away. Lord Voldemort fingered his wand, one simple movement and the boy would be gone...but the action would be quite unnecessary.

He moved down a new and darker street and before him was his destination. The Fidelius Charm broken although the householders did not know it yet. They were foolish enough to believe that they were safe and so they were spending the night at the Ministry's Halloween Ball...

"How foolish of them," he smirked.

The curtains were open which allowed the man a glimpse into the small sitting room, a young woman sat entertaining two small children that he knew to be the Potter's small daughter and son. The woman left the room carrying the two children in her arms...

The gate creaked as he pushed it open but they did not hear it. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. He was over the threshold as the young woman came sprinting into the hall. He flicked his wand at her and a bright red curse shot in her direction, blasting her against the wall where she lay crumpled on the floor.

No noise came from the upper floor as he climbed up the wooden staircase. At the top of the stairs were four doors, three labelled with names. The door to the boy's stood upon but before he could reach it, the small girl walked confidently out of the room, no fear in her eyes at the sight of the Dark Lord.

"You can't have Hawwy! I won't let you!", she stated with defiance shining in her bright green eyes.

Lord Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand the girl, firing a curse of his own invention that flung her back, leaving her unconscious. She hit the cabinet with such a force that a crack echoed around the room.

The boy laid in his cot, loud cries coming from his mouth as he saw his little sister fly across the room. Lord Voldemort walked up to him and pointed his wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to scream even louder. He readied his wand, he could not stand the cries of the small ones especially whilst in the orphanage-

"Avada kedavra!"

As the curse shot out of his wand towards the boy, a bright gold light came from the direction of the small girl, encompassing her younger brother. His curse rebounded towards him...and he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror. He must hide himself, hot here in the rubble of the ruined house but away...far away...

As the unknown being of Lord Voldemort flew away into the distance, loud pops could be heard from outside the now ruined house.

"Harry! Alex!", shouted a young woman with flaming red hair, her face filled with fear and worry for her young children.

Two men ran into the house, whilst a group of people clad in fancy dress robes cast numerous spells at the small house to try and limit the damage as dark clouds of smoke began to pour out of the broken window of a room that was half missing.

"We've got them!", cried one young man as he came rushing out of the house closely followed by the second man. Both carrying two children in their arms.

The mother ran up to them, crying with joy that both her children had survived.

"Oh my babies, mummy's got you. Mummy's never letting you go again", she cried softly into their ears as she cuddled both of her children to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Two soft pops sounded behind the young woman and she span ran to identify the intruders, "James! Oh, you're here! We've found them! They're both alive!", she cried to the tall, messy haired man who ran to her side.

"Lily. James. May I take a look at the children?" asked a seemingly kind old man dressed in purple robes.

"Why, Albus? They're both fine," asked James,

"Just as a precaution James. To see if there is any hidden damage to either child."

"Of course, Albus. That's fine."

The old wizard named Albus waved his wand at each child and a bright light encompassed them. The wizard looked thoughtful as the light faded away.

"What's wrong Albus? Are they both okay?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Apart from the scar along her chest and abdomen, Alexandra is perfectly okay. Her core is intact and there seems to be no sign of any damage." came the soft reply

"And Harry? Is he okay?" asked James, hurriedly.

"He also has a scar along his forehead as you can see, which has a trace of dark magic surrounding it which could be the result of a curse sent at him. His magical core is also considerably drained which is quite worrying. From this information, I believe that Lord Voldemort has marked Harry as his equal and as a result, Harry is the chosen one!" Albus proclaimed as he smiled at the young couple.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Lily in shock, "What should we do about his core?"

"We can take him to see Madam Pomfrey-Lily, our son has vanquished the Dark Lord!" James shouted loudly as he looked at his son with pride written across his face.

Lily looked down at her children, pondering her next question, "How did this happen, Albus? Where did the scars come from?"

"I believe that Harry performed accidental magic which led to Voldemort being destroyed. The power produced also destroyed the room which has resulted in Alexandra's scar...as you can tell from standing out here, a lot of the ceiling has fallen and she is covered in dust and pieces of wood. Anything could have landed on here causing her scar. Lily, James, Harry will need to be taught from a young age so he is able to fight against Lord Voldemort" He replied wisely.

"What do you mean? Isn't he gone?" asked James immediately

"No, I don't think this incident could have destroyed him completely James but I assure you, Harry will defeat him in the future."

"Will the scars fade eventually, Albus?" James asked with worry in his eyes.

"I do not think so James. Scars produced with dark magic stay unhealed and look as fresh as when they are first made." replied Albus, remorsefully.

As the two male wizards began to walk away discussing Harry's future training, Lily looked down at her young daughter and was shocked when she could feel the warmth of Alex's magic surrounding her. It was as if she was making sure that her mother was kept safe from harm. Lily pondered this as she walked over to her husband and her old headmaster.

AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter! I will hopefully update with chapters 2 and 3 by the end of this week!

AN 2: I did use some of the text from Deathly Hallows for this chapter mainly near the beginning so credit goes to J. for the text that I used which was hers! Thank you J.K. for being amazing! :)

_18/6/2013 : Chapter 2 should be uploaded tomorrow depending on how quickly my Beta's reply...I have 3 because I'm self conscious like that :P _

_*Thank you for the amazing support for this first chapter! Hopefully I will live up to your expectations and you will all enjoy the adventures of Alex!*_


	2. Chapter 2- 6 Years Later

**So this is chapter 2...I've rewritten this 5 times and still feeling a bit disappointed with it but it's better then nothing I suppose...future chapters should make up for this one though and they will definitely be longer! **

**Thank you for all the views and reviews! **

**Chapter 3 should be up by Tuesday at the latest but just to warn you, the updates might not be regular over the next 2 weeks because I have my Prom on Wednesday, helping out at school for 4 days and plus Wimbledon is on! **

**This is where I'll end my little bit...here's Chapter 2!**

**:) **

_**Disclaimer: See the beginning of Chapter 1**_

_**:)**_

**6 YEARS LATER**

After that fateful night, the Potter family's lives were changed forever. Lie after lie, secret after secret...the Potter patriarch was determined to keep the truth about his family locked behind closed doors. He would go to any length to make sure that this was possible.

There was only one other person apart from James Potter that knew the family's secrets. The secrets behind his wife's dramatic change from a once beautiful, confident and friendly person to a now quiet, plain looking woman whose face looked gaunt and remarkably pale especially for a redhead such as herself. The secrets behind his eldest child's alleged disappearance. That person was the acclaimed Leader of the Light and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Both of them had become quite the actors...they would surely have received one of those muggle acting awards if anyone guessed the truth..but no-one did know fortunately for them both. They both grew well versed in the arts of manipulation and deceiving...they were the masters of the arts of course.

One such deception was a cleverly concocted rumour by the two wizards that the Potter family had experienced another heartache, not too long after the events of Halloween. A rumour that had many of the Wizarding World shocked, wondering what else could befall upon the small family and whether they would be able to pick themselves up after the heartbreak of losing their third child due to a miscarriage especially after the disappearance of the eldest Potter child. No one knew how Lily Potter lost her child but they did know that she never fully recovered from the trauma.

* * *

- _Hogwarts Castle, Albus Dumbledore's Office December 1988-_

"Albus, Remus is getting suspicious about Lily, her behaviour and the brat's 'disappearance' ...what should we do?" asked James as he paced the old Headmaster's office.

"Hmmm...are the charms still in place? Has he been drinking the potion every morning like I said to?" came the reply from the old man sitting behind his desk in purple robes,

"Yes, yes he is. The house elves are under strict orders to give both of them the potion every morning and every night."

"What exactly has he said that raises your suspicions, James?"

"He said he wonders about Lily...whether her response is normal. I think he suspects something is up especially with his wolf senses, he said that he often smells blood, fear and pain from her. He asked about the brat Albus, I thought you made him forget about her!"

"I assure you I did, James. Perhaps I should visit you tomorrow morning at your castle and reapply the charms, if it will ease your worries?"

"Please do, Albus. You still remember the floo password right?"

"Yes, yes I do James. Now let's move onto more important matters such as the prophecy and when Harry's training should start..."

* * *

Whatever happened to the Potter children I hear you ask? Well...

The Potter's son, although only seven years old was already starting to resemble his father's cocky attitude. Young Harry became the most famous wizard in all of Wizarding Britain and it seemed like fame followed him wherever he went. James' lack of parenting skills had resulted in Harry becoming spoilt and it wasn't unusual to see the boy throwing tantrums to get his own way...after all he was the Chosen One...the one who had defeated the Dark Lord so why shouldn't he have whatever he wanted? This reasoning had the more Ancient families frowning and questioning the way that the boy was raised. Surely if Lily was raising the boy he would be a respectable and polite addition to their society rather than the disgraceful behavior he very often showed? The families who knew the truth about the Evans line shook their head in disgrace at how the line was continuing on. Most other people, however ignored it and catered to the Potter males' every needs which did nothing but encourage them.

It cannot be said that the same life was allowed for the other Potter child...

The eldest Potter, Alexandra never again stepped foot outside of Potter Castle. She remained locked in the dungeons of the castle away from the view of any visitors, away from the view of anyone who could help her escape the hell that was now her life. At the age of nine, she should already be showing signs of magic especially as she was from a family line such as the Potter's and Evan's but the regular beatings and torment from the man she no longer called father stunted her development. At times, she could feel the magic swirling inside her...waiting for her to command it, waiting for her to release it...but she could not. Alex had to protect her mother. She knew the truth of her father's lies, he regularly told her about his actions, for he believed that she would never escape. She however, knew she eventually would. She would escape this hell with the help of her friend. The friend no one else knew about especially James. Oh, she knew that if he were to find out, he would kill her. Her friend helped to keep the pain away, the nightmares away. She only knew her friend as Bella but Alex knew that she could be trusted. Although neither of them knew how or why, they were both connected. Connected in a way that allowed each other to feel each others feelings...hear each others thoughts...see the hell they both lived in. Bella told her that the time would soon come. They would soon have their revenge on the people who had wronged them...

***Let me know what you think of this chapter please? Thanks :) ***


	3. AUTHOR NOTICE -Not A New Chapter

Sorry if any of you thought that this was a new chapter but I have some unfortunate news.

Chapter 3 will not be uploaded until next weekend at the earliest as on Thursday, my dog passed away so I'm just not in the mood to write.

I am sorry for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter but I am currently lacking any motivation to do anything.

Thank you for the views and reviews on this story so far!

See you next weekend!

BelleAmie97

:)


	4. Chapter 3- The Escape

Author Notice: Hello, I'm finally back! Here's Chapter 3 and sorry about the wait! :)

To all the people who have reviewed so far-THANK YOU!

Next chapter should hopefully be up next week!

So here you go: read and enjoy!

:D

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

"_The plan must happen tonight Alex! They will all be out at the Ministry Ball so you should be alone! We've been planning this for months...he thinks you will never get out. We must prove him wrong." _

"I know Bella but I'm scared. What if he catches me? My magic is nowhere near as developed as it should be. I have no way of defending myself against a man of his size! I don't want to stay here...I need to help you, Uncle Siri and mother."

"_I know you are sweetie but you know that I am always here. I will always protect you. Once you escape, he will never be able to harm you again. No one will be able to. Do you remember those muggle protection moves I showed you? They will slow him down and allow you a few moments to run outside of the wards and meet Kreacher. He will be waiting for you and has been told to follow your instructions as he would one of the Black family. Don't worry about me and Sirius for now...we are fine just knowing that soon you will be free of the traitor. As for your mother, we can help her soon."_

"I remember and thank you Bella. I will leave tonight at nine, the Ministry ball should be well underway then and they won't be back until at least midnight so I should have a few hours on them. What do I say to the goblins when I visit Gringotts?"

"_Say that you wish to take an inheritance test but remember to use your manners and the phrases I taught you so that they will respect you. We don't want you to be seen as an enemy to the goblins. They will be valuable allies in the future. Now get some sleep. You will have a long journey tonight, jeune guerrier."_

"Okay. Speak to you tonight Bella. Send my love to Siri!"

* * *

_9pm, Potter Castle_

Alex quickly sneaked up the stone stairs that led from her hell to the main house trying to be as silent as a mouse. As she neared the top of the stairs she heard a quiet voice in her mind, "_Be careful, there are sensors at the top of the stairs...wait they've suddenly disappeared! Be wary Alex. This could be a trap so stay on your guard."_

"Okay Bella. Will you stay with me?"

"_Always mon jeune guerrier"_

"Thank you Bella"

Alex quickly sprinted up the rest of the stairs and headed towards the back of the house.

"_Turn left here. You don't want to alert the house elves in the kitchen. Head towards the woods. Kreacher will meet you on the outskirts and take you away from here."_

Alex followed Bella's instructions and was led to a large wooden door at the end of yet another corridor,

"Damn...how many corridors are there in this place?" she muttered to herself.

Alex carefully pulled open the door and crept outside. The first time she had been outside in nearly six years.

"Freedom is mine!" She joyously sung as she sprinted across the vast lawns underneath the silver moonlight. Alex could just make out the beginning of the woods through the darkness when suddenly a large shape appeared in the corner of her eye, hurtling towards her at a tremendous speed, "Uh oh" Alex muttered as she turned around in shock.

"A werewolf!"

As it continued to approach her, Alex once again began to sprint, a new found sense of determination in each pump of her legs.

Alex heard a loud howl in her right ear as she saw the large creature's shadow on the ground and raise its right paw up to swipe at her small back. Adrenaline withheld the pain for a few moments but it quickly hit her and she fell to the floor sobbing as the werewolf continued to scratch at her whole body. her back and abdomen screamed in pain. Alex suddenly felt herself being lifted up off the ground by the creature's paws and raised to its eye level. As she looked into the beast's eyes, a flicker of recognition shone through its eyes before quickly fading and filling with hatred instead.

"Remus..." she gasped, shock and pain coasting through her body. The werewolf opened its large jaw to show sharp yellow teeth dripping with copious amounts of saliva. ALex closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain as she felt its teeth pierce her skin as the man who once loved her bit her neck before flinging her body aside.

Alex lay on the damp grass, her whole body screaming in pain and tears falling down her cheeks, "Bella..help me" she whispered softly.

"_ALEX!" _was the faint reply she heard in her head as her vision slowly went dark. Her body succumbing to the pain, unable to withstand any more. Before she fully passed out, Alex heard a

loud CRACK! beside her and felt a small gentle hand on her face.

"_Yous is safe now Missus Ally" _was the last thing she heard before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Alex felt a tiny prod on her face as she gradually regained consciousness and slowly became more aware of her surroundings.

"Boo!" Shouted a young girl with bright pink hair and a heart shaped face, from beside her head.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Alex to the girl,

"My name's Dora...you're in our spare bedroom. Mummy made it for you so you can come and live with us" was the reply that came from the bubbly young girl who seemed to be full of energy. The complete opposite to Alex who felt as if she had no energy left in her body.

"What happened?"

"Mummy won't tell me but Dory's been helping her you get better. Mummy is a nurse and Dory is the best house elf ever! She makes the best chocolate cakes...I'll ask her to make you one!" said Dora jumping up and down on the spot, excited by the prospect of Dory's most famous chocolate cakes.

"Nymphadora! What have I told you? Stop disturbing Alex! She needs to rest." came a stern voice from the doorway that Alex hadn't noticed before.

"But-"

"No buts. Otherwise no chocolate cake for you young lady!"

Dora turned to Alex, "See you later Ally!" and ran out of the room, ready to go and cause mischief in another part of the house.

"Sorry about that Alex. Now I know you will have lots of questions and I hope that I have the answers for you but first how are you feeling?" asked the concerned lady. The woman was very pretty with wavy black hair that curled down her back and hooded eyes that sparkled with concern.

"You look just like Bella!" exclaimed Alex.

"How do you know my sister?" asked the woman confused,

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine, a bit tired and my belly and chest hurt a lot."

"Okay. That is to be expected. You were left with many scars along your chest, abdomen and back from the attack. Do you remember what happened?"

"No...who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners...I'm Andromeda...Andy for short. From what Dory has said, you were attacked by a werewolf whilst on the grounds of Potter Castle. She managed to save you but you were left with many injuries but luckily we have managed to heal the majority of them."

"Oh! I remember bits now...the werewolf he bit me! What does that mean?" asked a worried Alex, tears shining in her bright green eyes.

Andy sat down beside the tearful young girl and rested her hand on her cheek.

"Unfortunately we were too late to stop the disease spreading through your body. This means that you do carry the Lycan disease now but I have spoken to a close friend of mine and he has agreed to help brew Wolfsbane potion for you every full moon." answered Andy sadly.

"The scars..are they bad?"

"They will fade a little bit over time but they will never go away but they are quite large."

Tears fell down Alex's face as she slowly sat up. "Can I see them please?" she asked tearfully.

"I'll take you to the bathroom but be careful...they are still healing" replied Andy,

When Alex reached the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it tightly. She slowly walked over to the large mirror that sat above the sink in the far corner. She carefully reached up and removed her top and. started to unwrap the thick white bandages that covered her chest, abdomen and back.

"Ahhh..." she gasped as the cool air hit the uncovered skin.

As she stood in front of the mirror the bandages lay on the floor at her feet in an untidy pile, Alex quietly sobbed at the sight of the multiple thick pink scars that ran across her body, "Why Remus, why?" she cried over and over again, not being able to believe that the man who used to cuddle her as a baby could do this to her.


	5. Chapter 4- Bruised Heads and Pancakes

**So here's Chapter 4! It was originally going to include Diagon Alley but I thought it would be better to end it as I did**.

**Chapter 5 should be up at the weekend! Check my Twitter for updates on the story etc.**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and views! They all mean so much to me!**

***Blame my Beta- yadamnidjits for the delay in posting...I would've posted it a few hours ago but she didn't reply to my messages :P***

**Anyway, here you go! :)**

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

~2 weeks later

"ALLY! Mum's making pancakes!" shouted a very excited Dora as she burst through the door, her hair shining a bright pink colour that was hard to look at for more than a few seconds.

"Dora! I swear down if you wake me up like that again I will tickle you to death!" said the clearly frustrated young girl named Alex as she chucked a pillow at the excited Dora.

Dora managed to duck the pillow but a large WHACK! signalled that she had hit her head on the bedpost on the way down.

"OW! My head!" she grumbled as she held the top of her head in her hand and slowly sat hair now a pale blue. "It's not funny Ally" she moaned to the now laughing girl.

"It really is Dora. That's what you get for waking me up like that"

"Humph…whatever. Mum told me to come wake you up anyway. She wants to talk to you about something." said the bubbly young girl who was trying not to smile at the girl who had become more like her sister even after such a short time.

"Now I'm worried. Do you know what she wants to talk about?" asked Alex who's worry was etched on her face.

"Something about going to Diagon Alley, I think. Hopefully it is then we can have some ice cream! You'll love Fortescue's! They have lots of weird flavours!" Dora said as she started getting very excited again. Her hair turning back to its bright bubblegum pink colour to reflect her mood.

"I've wanted to try ice cream for ages," stated Alex as she rose from the small bed, smiling at Dora.

"You'll love it! I'm going to see if Mum's nearly finished-hurry up before Dad eats them all!" shouted Dora as she ran out of the room, thundering down the stairs towards the delicious smell that wafted through the house.

Chuckling to herself, Alex walked towards the small window and opened the pale blue curtains to let the bright sunshine in.

"I love this view" she sighed to herself as she looked out to the view of the surrounding fields. "It gets better every day."

"I wonder how Bella is. I haven't spoken to her since that night"

"Bella? Are you there?" Alex thought to her best friend and her protector.

"Alex! You had me so worried...are you okay?" was the concerned reply,

"I'm better now. I still have little bits of pain but Andy is a really good healer."

"Andy?"

"She's a friend. Dory brought me to her when I was injured. She looks just like you Bella!"

"I'm glad you are okay Alex. You had me so worried. You had us both worried! What happened to you? I only saw flashes of it..."

"There was a werewolf...it was-it was Remus, Bella"

"Oh my...I-I can't believe it. And do you carry the gene now?"

"Yes..Andy has a friend who said that they will make a potion for me every month...I don't want to be a monster Bella!"

"Listen to me Alex. You are not a monster. And you will never be a monster. I promise you we will find a cure for this! I promise you sweetie. we will always be here for you-whenever you need us. Never be afraid to call on us."

"Thank you Bella. I always feel better after talking to you. I have to go now, Andy is calling me. We will speak soon right?"

"Whenever you need to speak to me, I am here mon jeune guerrier. Now go eat. You need your energy."

"Bye Bella"

Alex felt the connection close as she opened her eyes from where she stood leaning against the window.

'Bella always knows how to make me feel better' Alex quietly mused as she left her room and made her way towards the noisy kitchen, 'I wonder what's wrong with Dora now"

"Dad! That was my pancake!" exclaimed an upset looking Dora who sat with her fork pointed at the fair haired, large-bellied man who sat opposite her at the large dining table.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Put the fork down this instant. Otherwise I shall pass these pancakes to your father and you shall have no more!" scolded a middle aged woman whose eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at her young daughter who now sat frowning in her chair. She placed a large plate stacked with more pancakes onto the wooden table and looked up when she noticed a small figure standing in the doorway, smiling at the small family.

"Alex, you're just in time. Hurry before Dora and Ted steal all these pancakes for themselves" laughed the woman who so closely resembled Alex's best friend, Bella.

"Thank you Andy," smiled Alex as sat down beside Dora and carefully placed two pancakes on her plate.

"You should try jam on yours Ally! It's real nice" said Dora as she chomped on a large mouthful of pancake,

"Nymphadora, what have I said about eating with your mouth full! And chew slowly" exclaimed Andy, irritation clear in her voice.

"Sorry mum but it's real yummy! Can we have pancakes tomorrow as well?"

"I don't think so darling. Maybe next week we can have some more but no more for the rest of the week, okay?" responded Andy, "Don't look at me like that Ted. You can all have some ice cream later-IF you behave yourselves"

Dora, Ted and Alex all looked at each with large grins on their faces,

"Hmmmm...ice cream..." moaned Dora dreamily, almost salivating at the thought of having some ice cream soon.

"Alex, I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley today. We need to get you some new clothes and pay a visit to Gringotts. Are you up for it? I don't want to rush you so it's completely your choice" asked Andy, concern evident on her face.

"I'm up for it. There's something I need to go to Gringotts for as well if that's okay?" replied Alex softly as she looked down at the table,

"Then it's a plan. Dora and Ted can go look around Diagon Alley whilst we go to Gringotts?" suggested Andy as the other three occupants nodded their heads in response.

"We'll leave at 9:30 so start getting ready as soon as you can-Dora I mean you in particular"

"Okay mum"

"Okay Andy"

"Okay honey"

came the replies as they all quickly tucked in to the rest of their breakfasts.


End file.
